The present invention relates generally to tampon and applicator assemblies, and more particularly to the individual packaging of a tampon and applicator assembly.
Vaginal tampons are disposable absorbent articles sized and shaped (e.g., cylindrical) for insertion into a women's vagina for absorption of body fluids generally discharged during the woman's menstrual period. Insertion of the tampon into the vagina is commonly achieved using a tampon applicator that comes initially assembled with the tampon. The applicator, which is often made of plastic or cardboard, is disposable. Thus, after the applicator has been used to insert the tampon into the user's vagina the applicator is discarded.
Typically, a single tampon and applicator assembly are packaged together as an individual unit in a disposable wrapper to maintain both the tampon and the applicator in a hygienic condition. Thus, before the tampon and applicator assembly can be used, it must be removed from the wrapper. Conventionally, tampon wrappers are provided with a serrated edge, e.g., having numerous peaks and valleys. The valleys of the serrated edge provide multiple tearing points for use in tearing open the wrapper. One drawback to this approach is that it often leads to small pieces of the wrapper being separated from the wrapper at the serrated edge. As a result, the user must often make multiple tears in order to open the wrapper sufficiently to remove the tampon and applicator assembly, which is frustrating to the user and creates small pieces of wrapper that are difficult to manage (i.e., inconvenient to pick up and throw away).
Another known wrapper construction provides a tear strip in the wrapper, typically extending the length of the wrapper. A tab may be attached to the tear strip at its edge so that it can be grasped by the user. In use, a woman grasps the tab and pulls the tab in the direction of the tear strip thereby creating an opening in the wrapper through which the tampon and applicator assembly is removed. The tear strip may also be engaged by tearing a serrated edge in the absence of a tab. Often, the tear strip extends the length of the wrapper. Thus, tearing the tear strip from the wrapper completely tears open the wrapper along its length. As a result, the tampon applicator and wrapper are commonly disposed of separately. Moreover, the tabs can sometimes be difficult to grasp, making it hard to open this type of wrapper.
There is a need, therefore, for a packaged tampon and applicator assembly that facilitates opening of the wrapper while maintaining the ability of the wrapper to be subsequently used to hygienically wrap and discard the used tampon applicator.